Forever
by freakanatomy
Summary: one shot... one last song to say goodbye


**I had this idea whilst walking and had to write it done hope you like ... One shot  
**

** Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**Forever**

It had been 5 years exactly since her wife was taken from her unexpectedly. The day her wife died was a Monday. Just an ordinary Monday they was nothing special about it, it wasn't anyone's birthday, no wars had ended or began, no special sporting event, or political assassination had occurred it was just a Monday. But from that day onward it would be the day Spencer Davies died.

Spencer Davies died 5.13 pm 1st of July at St Margret's Hospital LA with her wife by her side. Spencer had hung on with every ounce of her strength but the injuries she had sustained were too much. She had been in a car crash on the LA Freeway. A careless driver slammed into the driver's side of the car. It took the medical services two hours to get her free and by the time they got to the hospital they as nothing they could do. Doctors wanted to bring her into a operating room so they could treat the internal bleeding but with only a 5% of her living though it she whispered to the nurse she didn't want to go and instead lied there and waited for her wife.

When Ashley found out about Spencer she in a middle of a live television interview. If you have ever seen the footage of George W Bush finding out about the two towers at the pre- school it was a bit like that. When her manager whispered to her her wife was in a crash, she didn't know how to react, so she sat there. It was only when the interviewer asked if everything was alright did she move. She ripped of the microphone jumped into her convertible BMW and broke land speed record to be beside her wife.

Minutes after Ashley arrived at her bed side Spencer died. They managed to say they loved each other, kissed for one last time and then she died peacefully and without pain due to the medication.

The funeral was a private affair. Spencer was well loved so there were many people there. The full Carlin family and even Ashley's mum. Media attention was rife. Everyone wanted to know about how THE Ashley Davies was feeling. But they didn't know because Ashley didn't know.

Every night after the funeral Ashley would lie awake on her and Spencer's bed feeling alone. She would roll over and just stare at the empty space next to her. She gave up her music career. She didn't have the passion or the aim in life anymore. Everything seemed to remind her of Spencer. Writing songs, singing them, even listing to them had connotations to Spencer. She lived on take away pizza and beer for almost a year. Missing her wife was unbearable she didn't know how to live by herself. She had lived with Spencer for almost ten years; she missed making breakfast together, laundry Thursdays and Chinese Sundays. She missed it all.

It was Kyla who got her out of the funk. She helped Ashley in a way only a sister can. She listened when Ashley wanted to talk, she stayed when she was lonely, shouted when Ashley need some sense talking into her .Overall she was there. Of course it wasn't all smooth sailing, there were many hiccups on the way; many drunken nights filled with tears and nightmares, but now a day those where coming few and far between.

It was 4 years 11 mouths and 4 days after her wife's death did Ashley even think about writing another song. One night she couldn't get to sleep so she took out her note pad and pen which now had dust on and started writing. And she didn't stop. She wrote about 12 new songs none of which were ever going too heard by anyone but her own ears. Or so she thought. One day Kyla read the songs and persuaded Ashley to sing the songs live at a "goodbye to music tour". Ashley didn't want to do it but her fans had been super over the past couple of years so she wanted to thank them.

She did a one afternoon live concert in LA. It started at 3.00pm. She sang some of her old stuff and some of her new stuff. On the 1st of July at 5.10pm she walked of the stage and grabbed her acoustic guitar and placed a chair in the middle of the stage, this was going to be her last song. She sat down and waited for the stage lights fade and a spot light was placed on her. She was alone on the stage, spot light on her. At 5.12 she leaned into the microphone "5 years ago Spencer Davies died at St Margret's hospital. This is for her" And at 5.13 she began to sing her last song.

Sometimes I feel so cold  
Like I'm waiting around all by myself  
Loneliness gets so old  
I'm in the lost and found sitting on the shelf  
Been stuck for way too long  
But I hear Your voice  
You're who I'm counting on

Oh, tell me You're here  
That You will watch over me forever  
Oh, take hold of my heart  
Show me You'll love me forever

I know that You can tell  
When I start to let my hope fade away  
I need to catch myself  
Open my ears to hear You calling my name  
Been fighting way too long  
But I hear Your voice  
You had me all along

Oh, tell me You're here  
That You will watch over me forever  
Oh, take hold of my heart  
Show me You'll love me forever

When I'm starting to drown  
You jump in to save me  
When my world's upside down  
Your hands, they shake me and wake me

Oh, tell me You're here  
That You will watch over me forever  
Oh, take hold of my heart  
Show me You'll love me forever

Oh, tell me You're here  
That You will watch over me forever  
Oh, take hold of my heart  
Show me You'll love me forever

Forever

The stadium was silent when she had finished, she placed her guitar flat on the ground and whispered to no one but herself and Spencer " I'm done" and walked off the stage.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Song by Firelight- forever**


End file.
